team_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Otaku
Once a god, with an unpronounceable name to mortals, Otaku was created to be the god of obsession and madness. While exploring the dimensions and time, he found a group of crime fighters called, The Misfits, he watched them fight and became interested and soon found himself being their #1 fan. He changed his appearance to that of a fan boy, and changed the Misfits timeline into anime and Manga, making their real lives, like some sort of story he could read and watch. Finally, one day, he went to the prime zone and met the Misfits. A little off put, he brought them to his room where he had posters and plushes everywhere. He stated that he wanted to join the Misfits and became a part of their team, through some talking the tricked him to leave the prime zone and return to Dwynios. Discovering this trickery, he went off and kidnapped the misfits and turned them into the size of ants. Soon the Misfits fought to save themselves against Otaku's trials. Finally, after being given a sincere apology from Gamerboy, Otaku finally left them go and was given one of Gamerboy's official arrows as a gift, in which he returned happily to his realm. Personality Being a God, Otaku is somewhat arrogant of himself, seeing himself as a superior being. However, he does have a childish innocents when he watches the Misfits and makes merchandise for himself. Otaku, is very obsessive over things he desires and tends not to let them go. He also is somewhat of an easy go-getter, spending most of his time watching the Misfits. Otaku hates being tricked and gets very upset if anyone manages to trick him. He also keeps grudges for the longest, the only reason the misfits escaped this was because, Otaku was just a huge fan of them. Strengths and Weaknesses Despite, his very tiny stature Otaku possesses many dangerous abilities such as teleportation, levitation, transformation, telekinesis, tangibility, and Invisibility. The rules of the universe don't apply to Otaku either, as he can break reality and distort plains of existence and mortals. He also can take powers away or give powers to anyone he wants. Otaku is very childish with his powers, so if his mind runs wild, his creations turn against him. Also, none of Otaku's powers work on Gods or Fannokishi.png|Otaku's Spiral Knight Form Otaku maskless.png Otaku true form.png Elphaba and Otaku.png Any other immortal beings/entities. Likes and Dislikes Otaku mostly likes to lounge about in the realm of the gods and cause trouble where ever he lies. But, his biggest love of all time is the Mifits, he watches them all the time and has seen their "anime" over 80 times, he creates himself merchandise since he is such a fan, and has puts the arrow Gamer gave him on a pedestal in his room. Otaku hates being out smarted or tricked, especially by mortals. He also dosesn't like when the other gods make fun of him for his love for the Misfits and just writes them off as being jealous. Category:God Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Male